Konnichiwa Sensei! (Teacher! Sasuke x Student! Reader)
by ANIMEMANGALUV3R
Summary: You were just your average everyday student, except you weren't crushing on your sempai. In fact, you weren't even crushing on a student! But did your sensei feel the same way about you?


3rd P.O.V

* * *

' _So cold... so alone... will my life always be like this?'_  
 _'Does God hate me?'_  
' _Does God just loves to make me suffer?'_

You remember, that you always questioned yourself that... every single day it's always the same. You wish you could the clouds that are up in the sky or the stars that are in the night sky, being able to be free and not be bound by anyone else. Is it sad that you wish at least the something bad happen to someone, is it pitiful? Insane? you closed your and felt snow falling down my face. _'Weird. It usually rains.'_

You hear footsteps nearby, but you just stayed still and brought your head down, and continued to in the darkness in the dead end ally, ignoring the footsteps that grew louder. Then all of a sudden the foot steps stopped but the sound of shifting came, you looked up and met with bright blue eyes. A boy my age was crouching right in front of me, he has blond spiky hair, tanned skin and with three whiskers like markings on each cheek. Vibrant blue eyes with a black T-shirt with a swirl on the middle of his chest, a orange sweater and blue jeans with navy blue sneakers.

You glared at the boy. "What do you want?" Your question escaped as a growl, making him grin.

"My name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, holding out his hand for you to shake. You looked at the hand, then at the blonde. You decided the best thing to do was ignore the boy and continue walking, but you couldn't.

"Move." You said, glaring. He lowered his hand to his side and looked at you, his head tilted. "What's that giant wound from?" He asked, pointing at you right arm which was covered in blood.

 _'I always thought that if I died no one will notice.'_

A small 'Tch' came out of your mouth as your attempt to get away from him, but sadly you didn't have any energy left. The boy now named Naruto was about to help you up, but you carefully moved away from him and scowled "Don't touch me."

Hurt flickered in Naruto's eyes as he watched the [Hair Color] walked away he shook his head quickly a caught up to her, still determined to help her or get her to trust him. [Name] went into a all night café to get something warm to eat. You put your [Hoodie Color] hoodie on halfway, you were lucky you brought money with you.

The person in front of the cash register smiled "Hello, what would you like?"

You looked at what they and ordered your drink "[Favorite Coffee]." The cashier nodded and told you the amount of money. You took your seat by the window and continue ignoring the blond, who was trying to get your attention. Naruto kept talking 'till you snapped "Why are still here."

Naruto blinked and yet again grinned "I finally made you talk to me, and as for why am I still here is to get to know you."

You're eye twitched and coldly looked at him, you're [Eye Color] eyes met his bright blue ones "Well give up, cause everyone else has."

Naruto looked inquiringly. "Why?" He asked, making you sigh, what did you do to be stuck with this idiot?

"Why what?" you narrowed your eyes at him, and watched as he made frown.

"Why would anyone give up on you? You're stubborn and plus I bet you'd make a great friend and person. That's why I decided to stick by your side no matter, I'll comfort you, use me as a punching bag." He gave a bright grin as your eyes widen, but he kept on going "I'll back you up, and I'll be your best friend/brother you never had." You were amazed that someone so selfless existed in all your life, you were in the darkness and invisible to everybody else.

The waitress brought your [Favorite Coffee]. Your [Hair Color] bangs hid your eyes, "Are you sure?" You murmured.

 _'I wonder if I was thinking straight or I got hit in the head hard but I know one I do not regret._ '

Naruto grinned brightly as a yes, then you said "Good. [Name] [Surname]." you propped your elbows on the table and started drinking your coffee you looked away from him and blushed slightly.

 _'  
I'm glad he said those words especially "I'll stick by your side..." I'm glad I met you your the other reason that I met HIM.' _


End file.
